The present invention relates generally to a chest protector for use with a shoulder belt and lap belt in a vehicle.
Current automobiles generally include seat belt systems which include a lap belt and a shoulder strap. The lap belt should be positioned snugly across the hips of the user, and the shoulder strap should extend generally over the shoulder and diagonally across the chest of the passenger. The shoulder strap and lap belt provide increased protection over a system including only a lap belt. Seat belts systems in some automobiles are designed for the body proportions of an adult over 90 lbs. As a result, shorter passengers, such as young children and small adults, are often endangered by the position of the shoulder strap. The shoulder strap of some vehicle safety restraint systems is dangerously positioned across their neck or face. As a result, the seat belt is uncomfortable and they may refuse to wear the seat belt, or may position the shoulder strap behind him or under an arm. More, importantly, in an auto accident, the impact of the shoulder strap on the neck or head can seriously injure the passenger due to the improper positioning of the shoulder strap across the neck or face. If the child has moved the shoulder strap behind him or under his arm, he will defeat the additional safety of a shoulder strap/lap belt combination. This problem has been somewhat alleviated by seat belt systems in many newer vehicles, which provide for the adjustment of the shoulder strap up or down.
One known child chest protector generally comprises a plate placed between the shoulder strap/lap belt combination and the child's chest and abdomen. The plate includes a first plurality of fingers opening downwardly generally along the path of the shoulder strap. A guide extending outwardly from the plate is positioned below the opening of the first plurality of fingers and is spaced away from the first plurality of fingers to facilitate insertion of the seatbelt shoulder strap. The chest protector further includes a second plurality of fingers generally disposed along the path of the lap belt. At least one of the second plurality of fingers are positioned above the lap belt path and open downwardly. At least one of the second plurality of fingers are positioned below the lap belt path and open upwardly.
In operation, the chest protector is worn by the child between the child and the shoulder strap and lap belt. The lap belt is inserted into and retained by the second plurality of opposed fingers. The shoulder strap is inserted into the opening of the first plurality of fingers. Depending upon whether the particular vehicle includes an adjustable shoulder strap, and depending upon the current setting of the adjustable shoulder strap, the first plurality of fingers may deflect the shoulder strap away from the neck and face of the child to the proper safe location across the chest. Further, the plate will increase the surface area of contact between the shoulder strap and lap belt, and the chest and abdomen of the child.
The current design of child chest protectors has several drawbacks. First, the shoulder strap is not securely retained by the first plurality of fingers. Due to the inevitable movement of the child during transportation, the shoulder strap slips out of the first plurality of fingers and may return to the dangerous position across the child's neck or face. Further, the second plurality of opposed fingers improperly positions the lap belt above the hips of the child to a dangerous position. Further, because the plate is flat, the known chest protector is uncomfortable and will tend to concentrate any impact forces in the center of the child's chest and abdomen, rather than distributing the forces more evenly across the entire plate.
In the known chest protector, the plate is manufactured from a relatively hard plastic. Again, this increases the discomfort and does not evenly distribute the force of an impact across the entire area of the plate. Further, the hard plastic does not provide ventilation to the child's body through the plate.